


[Working Title] It's Still the Poison Cooking's Fault

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: The Poison Cooking as "Fertility" Aid AU - Nana/Reborn/Shamal/Tsuyoshi [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Implied/Referenced Female Pregnancy, Implied/Referenced Male Pregancy, Implied/Referenced Sawada Tsunayoshi/Yamamoto Takeshi, Multi, POV Reborn, Porn With Worldbuilding, Unconventional Uses for Dying Will Flames, accidental feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Reborn wakes up the morning after; Tsuyoshi is insatiable.





	[Working Title] It's Still the Poison Cooking's Fault

The thing about being a Sun as strong as he is, is that certain bodily functions happen very quickly; mostly that he in reality needed very little sleep, but there was also his refractory period. Un-cursed, that strength leaves him the first to awake in the sprawled mass of limbs that's the current state of Nana's bed.

Not that he can do anything about their collective situation - or has any desire to do so. He's basking in the warmth of Nana's Sky; it's almost as vast as her son's and it makes Baka-mitsu's look non-existent in comparison. He's quite content; he's always wanted his own Sky, even if his acquisition of her was less than conventional.

He squirms, trying to get up, to move, to do something about the energy flooding his system, but that wakes their sleeping Rain, who pulls him back down again. Down and onto his cock, and then beneath him, where Tsuyoshi could use his entire body weight to make him stay put; the wash of Rain Flames eases the itch to move a bit, but he grumbles when his neck is nuzzled and the man's breathing eases back out again that he's not going to get fucked.

There's not much he can do under a hundred and fifty pounds of dead weight that has him liberally dosed with Rain Flames; he does manage to twitch his hips enough to get some stimulation from the cock up his ass, but that's not going to be enough, so he does his best to relax, to meditate, to figure out what Nana had managed to do with untrained Mist and Sky that he was adult-sized again, and what difference having a Sky had made to his Flames.

The trance comes far easier than it had ever done under the curse; there's no sucking pull at his Flames to unbalance him. Not anymore; instead there's a reciprocal exchange of Flames between himself and his Sky, and between him and the other two elements he shared her with for now. He can even start to _see_ the effect that the reciprocation is having; his Flames curl and purr, like an oversized cat, rather than snarling, and trying to bite him as they had under the curse, Tsuyoshi's Rain Flames soothing, and Shamal's Mist healing the lingering damage.

The Sky Flames swirling through him, he's not sure quite what they're doing. Not yet; not until he drops further into the visualisation and chases them through his own body; there's a knot at the base of his spine that they're feeding, an unstable ball of potentiality that they're nurturing, and he stares at in wonder. It can't be what it looks like it is; he remembers seeing a similar ball in Luche's Flames when he first met her; she'd turned out to be pregnant, and he _can't_ be pregnant. He _can't_. He's male, for fuck sake.

He's still staring at the ball, trying to divine more details from it, the five overlapping different but similar Flame signatures nested in the centre of it, when Tsuyoshi stirs again, hips jerking appreciatively at the warmth of his body surrounding his cock. That breaks his trance; the jolt of pleasure pain chasing him out of it, and then he's being taken again, hard and deep, so deep it feels like the Rain must be touching the site of that knot over, and over again. He braces himself and takes it; the man is good at this, cock angled just so that he was soon shuddering through another orgasm.

"What did you find, Renato? I could feel the depth of that trance, your shock;" the use of his real name makes him freeze, as does the realisation of how sensitive to flame use the man must be, and Tsuyoshi nuzzles his neck, possessively. "And you feel far better without that damn curse of yours - on both the physical and Flame levels."

He's still absolutely still, working through what he'd found, and by the implications of Tsuyoshi calling him Renato; "Check my Flames more carefully - or even Nana's or Shamal's, 'Yoshi. I'm still not entirely sure -" something in his voice, in the way it quavers slightly, goddamn it, causes the Rain to still in place, still buried to the balls in his ass, head dropping to his shoulder to support himself as he drops into his own trance. He has to work hard not to clench around the cock impaling him lest he distract the man.

"Shit." The single word from the Rain as he lifts his head from his shoulder is unexpectedly vulgar. " _Really_? I didn't think that was _possible_ , even with Flame assistance. But, then again, there are four Misty-types in this bed; if it was going to be possible anywhere ..." He snorts himself; it's been a long time since someone has called him on his Mist Secondary; he thought he'd lost it permanently to the curse; Fon certainly had lost his Cloud. "And yes; there's one of those knots present in both Shamal and Nana, too; we're going to be positively overrun." He snorts at the degree of understatement in that last comment, and it resonates through his body, making the cock in his ass twitch in renewed interest.

"Not worried about me making it _six_ , Renato?" Tsuyoshi starts to move, again.

"You try living under that curse and then being given back your cock _and_ welcome sexual stimulation Yamamoto Tsuyoshi and then tell me you'd stop fucking just because there _might_ be consequences only very marginally more serious than the ones you've already accepted." He thrusts back, hard, forcing Tsuyoshi to give him enough room to struggle to elbows and knees. Tsuyoshi answers him by pinning him back to the bed again and fucking him harder.

"You can spend as much time as you want on my cock, then, Renato. I certainly won't complain." The offer is punctuated with another thrust, another bruising contact with his prostate.

"You do realise Takeshi is just as shameless as you are." There was a snort of laughter from the Rain, and one hand slid beneath to tweak a nipple.

"I've certainly walked in on him and Tsuna frequently enough to be aware of the fact, yes. But enough about my son; I've got my cock up your ass, and you have only come for me once so far this morning, Renato." He twitches again at the continued use of a name he thought he'd severed himself from. He fails to find any coherent words to answer though; Tsuyoshi has a hand around his cock, and his prostate feels like one large bruise on his anal wall, so sensitive he can't do anything but cum, and cum, and cum wringing down on the large cock he was speared on. He melts back into the mattress, and the Rain follows him down, still keeping him impaled on it.

"Not done yet with you, Renato." The cock up his ass is still moving, still demanding, and fuck, he's almost dry.

"Use some fucking lube, you insatiable bastard." Tsuyoshi snorts, but there is more slick added and the burning sensation that had started to develop fades back into pleasure again.

"Of course I'm insatiable; our Sky was sexually frustrated; are you _really_ surprised that our sex drives have gone into overdrive so we can 'deal' with the issue?" That confuses him slightly - he wasn't sure what Nana being their Sky had to do with the way he was feeling - like he'd tear out of his own skin if he didn't get at least one more orgasm.

"Never had a Sky before." Tsuyoshi stills and he's surprised when arms wrap him tightly, pulling him over onto his side.

"I thought the Arcobaleno ... " And the Rain nuzzles into his neck, trying to comfort him in the same way he's seen Takeshi do to Tsuna, and he melts into it enjoying the way it makes him feel. The cock in his ass twitches though, confirming that he was still keen on fucking him, and then he was moving again, shallow strokes that took advantage of their position.

He stretched up, looping his arms over Tsuyoshi's head and pulling him down into a kiss. "Complicated. Just ... fuck me, Tsuyoshi. I need it." The Rain has no problem complying, and Nana makes a pleased sound when she opens her eyes to see the two of them screwing slowly and easily next to her. Shamal sliding down between her legs to lick and suck and nurse at her weeping slit.

"You two are very pretty, boys." Tsuyoshi snorted, and held still to allow her to kiss him.

"Handsome, please, Nana. Our sons are well on the way to being _pretty_ ; men are _handsome_." He wriggles back on the cock still impaling him, trying to get Tsuyoshi to move again.

She turned up her nose in amusement. "I say pretty; especially with Reborn so desperate on your cock, Tsuyoshi. Make him cum for me?"

"Happily." A large, sword calloused hand drops to his cock, stroking it smoothly; the next few hours - until the need for fluids and food drove all four from the bed - were _quite_ the enjoyable start to the day.


End file.
